Spark
by Alestria
Summary: As his eyes connected with defiant fiery ones, he saw an unmistakable spark.


**This fandom has almost been forgotten, so I figured I'd give it some love! The story does diverge from canon (mainly because I've forgotten exactly what happens). The characters might be slightly OOC, and I apologise for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma.**

* * *

The words came as a shock to the young Enjutsushi, her temper flaring. She, Ayano Kannagi, heiress to the Kannagi family and wielder of the sacred blade Enraiha, needed a _bodyguard_?

"Father, I don't need a bodyguard!" She scowled at the young man standing beside her, who merely sighed in response.

"Listen princess, I don't want to guard you either, but I'm sure as hell not turning down an offer like that."

Ayano's glare could've burned holes into Kazuma's no doubt expensive shirt. Jugo hid his smile behind his teacup at his daughter's antics.

"Who the hell said it was going to be you!" Ayano snapped, fire crackling across the finger that was pointing at him.

"Unless you're blind—"

Ayano growled, crimson tinted flames engulfing her fists.

"— I'm the only qualified person in this room," he finished coolly, not even sparing a glance at Ayano. His eyes were trained solely on Jugo and Genma.

"When I'm through with you, even your ashes won't be qualified," Ayano swore under her breath.

Genma and Jugo barely suppressed their smiles at her comment. Kazuma merely raised a brow, clearly amused at the unexpected comment. Perhaps she was more fun than he thought.

"Ayano, please. You're the heir to the family, and my beloved daughter. Your safety is paramount," Jugo said softly, trying to explain his decision to Ayano.

Her eyes visibly softened at her father's request, but the fire within them glowed when she looked back at Kazuma. There was no way in hell this jerk would be her bodyguard. He met her burning gaze with challenging eyes, a smug grin on his face.

Ren cast a worried glance at Ayano as the tension between the two rose. "I-I don't think it would be a bad idea, nee-chan! I'm sure my brother will be helpful and keep you out of danger!" His voice shook under the weight of Jugo and Genma's stares. Ren caught the eye of his older brother, who gave him a small nod of approval. Relief washed over him, until he realised the meaning of the words he said aloud.

Ayano turned towards Ren, who was now bowing his head in embarrassment. She gave a soft sigh, grinning as she walked over and hugged the boy, who gave a surprised squeak in response.

"Ren, I know you just want me to be safe, and I'm thankful that I have such a thoughtful younger cousin." Ayano let go of him, smiling brightly. Ren smiled back, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Ayano turned back to face her father. "Well if Ren thinks it's a good idea, then I can't argue." She gave the boy another smile, whose eyes shone in response.

"That's all you've been doing," Kazuma quipped, smirking at the now furious redhead.

"YOU WHA—"

"—Then it's decided," Jugo cut in with a strained smile. "Kazuma will be your personal bodyguard from today."

Kazuma shot her a bored expression, satisfied with the deal. He raised his eyebrows at her pissed off expression, her anger refusing to quell.

"Be careful you don't spontaneously combust," he snickered.

Flames violently whipped around Ayano's body in protest. "I take it back," she spat through gritted teeth. "There is no way I'll ever accept him as my bodyguard!"

Kazuma gave an amused hum. He contemplated whether saying his next words were worth his life, and an _incredibly generous_ weekly payment. He didn't even skip a beat before coming to a conclusion.

"Well, since the Princess is _so_ against me being her bodyguard despite your approval, I think it might be wiser to cash in the personal side of the deal," he said with a wink.

Ayano immediately assumed a battle stance. "Enraiha, come forth!" The sword materialised in her hands, Ayano wielding it effortlessly as she prepared to obliterate him.

As his eyes connected with defiant fiery ones, he saw an unmistakable spark.

"Split in two you perverted bastard!"

Maybe becoming the Princess's bodyguard wasn't such a bad idea, Kazuma thought as he effortlessly dodged Ayano's onslaught. At least there would never be a boring day with her around.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ren, Jugo and Genma could only watch on in shock as Ayano's rage set the room on fire; Kazuma offering no assistance to put out the vicious flames as he effortlessly deflected her attacks.

"I think that went quite well, don't you, Genma?" Jugo questioned as he sipped his tea, ignoring the angry screeches and rising flames around the trio.

"If that's your idea of well, I fear to think of what the consequences will be."

"Sparks," he replied simply. "Ayano will achieve great things with Kazuma by her side. He will provide the necessary push for her to achieve her destiny, just as a spark grows into a flame with the aid of the wind."

"I sincerely hope you know what you're doing," Genma chided, sipping his tea.

"U-Um, uncle Jugo, father… Shouldn't we put the fire out before it burns the whole compound down?"

Jugo and Genma both grunted in acknowledgement, though neither made a move to get up. Jugo simply gestured for Ren to sit down in front of him, pouring him a cup of green tea. He knelt down and lifted the clay cup, golden flames gently heating it up. He drank his tea, a wave of calmness washing over him.

"Well, I guess nobody would get hurt if we left it for a while longer."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **I hope you enjoyed this little "alternate" trip down memory lane!**


End file.
